Quand la loterie se mêle du destin de KNB
by tinuviel du crepuscule
Summary: Un recueil totalement WTF mélangeant tous les personnages de KNB au hasard XD Le truc à prendre le moins au sérieux du monde sérieusement si vous avez deux personnages dont vous avez pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde une relation secrète, vous allez la trouver là XD


Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Sans la suite de ma fiction avec mon OC Gabriel ! (Non, ne me jetez pas des pierres s'il vous plaît!) Je n'ai malheureusement aucunes raisons pour justifier mon horrible comportement envers vous. En plus j'ai vu que vous étiez beaucoup à la suivre (oui 17 c'est beaucoup pour moi okay?)... Je me sens mal, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas la force de l'écrire en ce moment.

Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose en échange. Eh oui ! J'ai décidé de faire des one-shot avec des couples prit au hasard en le fandom. Ouais, je sais, on risque d'avoir pas mal de surprises XD. Je suppose que ça sera sûrement des couples qu'on ne voit sûrement jamais ensemble, qui ne se sont même jamais rencontré dans le manga, mais quand bien même, on s'en fout.

D'ailleurs, si vous avec deux personnages que vous aimeriez bien voir ensemble alors qu'il n'y aucune fic sur eux en français, bah je me ferai un plaisir d'en sortir une pour vous (oui je sais je suis trop gentille).

Bon sur ce ! C'EST PARTI !

* * *

Ding ding ding...

LE PREMIER CARACTER EST... AKASHI SEIJURO ! (applaudissements)

Ding ding ding...

SON PARTENAIRE SERA DONC...SAKURAI RYO ! (Oh mon dieu XD)

Félicitation ! ~Chargement et création de la fiction ~ DING ! C'est prêt ! A consommer chaud de préférence ^^

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais affronté sur un terrain de basket... Pourtant, le destin (ou une machine comme dans le loto) en avait décidé autrement. C'est ainsi que Akashi Seijuro avait croisé le petit et chétif Sakurai Ryo dans un couloir, alors que les deux équipes revenaient de leurs vestiaires respectifs et étaient prêt à rentrer chez eux. Tout de suite, Akashi avait été attiré par le profil de Sakurai. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête, mais à peine avait-il tilté que c'était peut-être un garçon qui ne voulait pas forcément qu'on s'approche de lui qu'Akashi lui avait attrapé le tee-shirt.

Toute son équipe s'était retournée alors que le petit brun avait laissé échapper un petit jappement comparable à celui d'un chiots effrayé. Mais le roux s'en foutais complètement. Il l'avait attrapé et ne le lâcherai pas, ou plus. Oui, il était légèrement psychopathe sur les bords, et ce comportement irréfléchis ne lui correspondait définitivement pas, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher lorsqu'il avait vu le petit bout de choux (avait-il vraiment pensé ça?) passer à côté de lui.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sa... Sakurai R.. Ryo... P... Pou... Pourquoi ?

Akashi le fixait étrangement, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Rien que de savoir que cette créature pourrait lui appartenir lui intimait fermement de fermer sa bouche à sa conscience et de laisser divaguer son esprit, même pendant l'espace d'un dizaine de minutes. Le garçon le regardait, presque craintivement, alors que lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait ce garçon, mais comment l'obtenir ? Consentant si possible.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se décider et opter pour une stratégie évidente et concluante, il senti la main de Ryo (il avait décidé d'être familier avec directement, pour ne pas perdre de temps) lui être retiré alors qu'Aomine apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon esclave Akashi ?

\- Esclave ?

Akashi lui lança un regard noir tandis que le bleuté le regardait en souriant espièglement. Oh, qu'il le détestait en ce moment même, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ryo n'était pas un esclave, c'était un ange. Et bonjour la niaiserie mais là tout de suite il s'en foutait bien. Jamais en temps normal il n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit lui parler sur ce ton. Et ils étaient en temps normal malheureusement pour Daiki qui allaient douiller sa race ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs.

Il attrapa alors le grand métisse par les cheveux avant de descendre sa tête à sa hauteur (bonjour taille de nain... Non Rivaille, c'est dangereux de balancer dans sabres dans la tronches des gens... Hem... Bref) et de lui siffler, tout prêt de l'oreille.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Daiki. Sinon, je pourrais délivrer à Kagami des photos que tu n'aimerai pas qu'il voit.

\- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de photos ?

\- Par exemple celle avec l'équipe de pom-pom-girl de l'école. Tu te souviens ? Où tu avais les c******* à l'air !

Il blanchi tout d'un coup avant de partir. Il attrape donc le poignet de son ange (hem... Hem...) et l'entraîne avec lui dans un vestiaire vide. Celui-ci était totalement terrifié pour ne pas dire complètement pétrifié sur place alors que lui, il le voulait détendu et totalement apte à pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Parce qu'il était sûr que quoi qu'il dise, le pauvre petit irait dans son sens. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas contraindre la personne avec qui il voulait faire sa vie à la faire avec lui. Oui, il voulait faire sa vie avec Sakurai Ryo, et ? Ca vous pose un problème ? Quoi c'est improbable ? Rien ne résiste à l'amour sachez le !

Donc une fois dans le vestiaire, Akashi fit s'asseoir Ryo sur le banc tandis que celui-ci s'était tendu comme pas possible lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Akashi était peiné, il savait qu'il faisait peur, me de là à donner ce genre de réaction aux gens, c'était vraiment blessant. Certes ça l'aidait dans quelques situation, mais là maintenant, il ne pouvait que maudire sa prestance et son aura naturellement dangereuse.

Il s'approcha alors du petit brun, et posa sa main contre la joue de celui-ci alors que Sakurai ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation. Que devait-il faire ? Il peinait à réfléchir alors que le pouce d'Akashi inscrivait de petit cercle doux sur la peau douce. Qui l'aurait cru hein, qu'à partir même de ce geste, Sakurai n'eut plus peur du roux, et décida même de se laisser bercer par le mouvement d'Akashi. Il s'appuya sur la main de l'empereur et ferma les yeux sous les gestes tendres que lui adressait le capitaine de Rakuzan.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu ré-ouvrir les yeux, il senti deux lèvres chaudes se coller aux siennes avec douceur. Sakurai n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de baiser, mais il senti que celui-là était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir et donner. Etrangement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et une agréable chaleur se dispersa dans tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Là tout de suite, il était prêt à tout lui donner, sans rien demander en échange qu'un peu d'amour. Amour ? Oh mon dieu ! Il perdait la boule.

De son côté, Akashi était heureux à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, c'est comme s'il avait espérer ce moment durant toute sa vie. Il avait dans ses bras le plus bel ange de la planète qui était totalement perdu dans son étreinte. C'était comme magique.

N'en pouvant plus, il intensifia le baiser qui devint alors beaucoup plus hardent, le pauvre Ryo ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était perdu dans un mélange de sentiments qui lui faisait voir des étincelles. Il senti alors les mains, initialement situé sur ses hanches migrer vers son bas-ventre. Comme s'il essayait de reprendre ses esprit, Ryo émit une vague protestation tout de suite englouti dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient et qui n'en finissait plus. « _Et tant mieux_ » pensa Akashi alors qu'il continuait son exploration du corps de son partenaire. Il effleura une dernière fois les hanches avant de descendre se situer sur les cuisses onctueuses de Ryo qui ne pouvait que gémir sous cet assaut. Il senti alors que son short était enlevé alors que la bouche d'Akashi délaissait la sienne pour aller embrasser chaque millimètre de peau de ses jambes. Si il rougissait ? Lol vous êtes des marrants vous, il était devenu tellement rouge qu'une tomate en aurait fait la grève.

Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse dire stop, Akashi enleva le caleçon blanc de Ryo qui tremblait de désir entre ses bras. Son sexe était dressé depuis bien longtemps et Akashi le lécha dans toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Le gémissement qui sorti des lèvres de Ryo suite à cette action ne fit qu'exciter encore lui Akashi qui mit plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvement jusqu'à ce que Ryo se libère dans sa bouche en hurlant son plaisir. Son corps s'arqua si bien qu'il se cogna la tête dans un casier. Mais trop exténuer et submerger pour parler.

Voyant soudain qu'Akashi avait lui aussi un « petit problème », il décida qu'il devait bien lui rendre la pareil (eh oui) et prit lui aussi le membre en bouche sous le gémissement agréablement surpris d'Akashi. Quelques aller-retour plus tard, le roux jouit violemment dans la bouche du petit brun qui ne put tout avaler en en recracha la moitié par terre.

Akashi regarda son petit ange, les yeux rouges, gonflés et vitreux alors que ses joues étaient coloré d'une légère mais très mignonne couleur rosée. Akashi le remonta sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air.

\- Je crois que je t'aime Akashi-san.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ryo, et appelle moi Seijuro, je t'en supplie...

\- Heu... D'accord.

Et sans autres préambules, Ryo posa sa tête sur le torse d'Akashi puis s'endormi alors que le roux lui caressait doucement les cheveux...

* * *

FIN ~

Et voilà ! C'est un bon début nan ? Allez bisous 3


End file.
